


30 days of Femshepley

by Anirandom



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anirandom/pseuds/Anirandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 30 one shots taking place at various times during Alexandra Shepard and Ashley Williams' romance. Spoilers for ME3 with the occasional bout of AU-ness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One- Holding Hands

**Day One: Holding Hands**

Neither Shepard nor Ash were big on open public displays of affection. They couldn’t be, not with the fraternization regs in place. However Ash’s first PT session after the debacle on Mars was an exception. Trying to take a simple step after the head trauma and fractures to her spinal column was agony as pain shot through her legs and back like wildfire. Reaching out Shepard grasped her hand, offering the Lieutenant Commander something to squeeze the life out of and keep her pride by not screaming in pain. It had been two years, one death, and over a dozen near death experiences since the last time their hands clasped one another- right before Ash had been awarded the Star of Terra for the kill shot on Saren, another silent offer of reassurance.  
Shepard’s hand was softer than it had been then, the Commander’s beloved guitar destroyed with the first Normandy. The calluses were still there but weren’t as severe, perhaps the guitar had been replaced only to be left behind on Earth? Squeezing Shepard’s hand tight Ash gritted her teeth and slowly lifted one leg to move forward. Taking a painful step she ignored the words of congratulations from her irritating physical therapist and concentrated on taking another.  
The next day Shepard walked into Ash’s hospital room. “Hey, hate to leave you like this but the Turians, Salarians, and Krogan are holding a summit to deal with the war.”  
"That sounds like a disaster waiting to happen." Ash studied the Commander, the hand she had held onto the day before in particular, now it was immobilized in a high tech brace that administered medi-gel. "what happened?" she motioned to Shepard’s hand.  
"Nothing permanent, just… erm… broke two bones in it." Shepard said sheepishly "There was already some damage from Palavan when a Brute knocked me off a barricade and I landed on my arm though."  
"Dr. Chakwas would have found it if there was, I broke your hand?" Ash stared at the brace.  
"Nah, I just came here before letting her look at it, the brute cracked them enough that you finished the job. That’s one hell of a grip you have there, LC." Shepard chuckled as she sat down. Ash smiled as she reached over and squeezed Shepard’s unbroken hand.  
"Thanks, for yesterday." Ash mumbled  
"Don’t worry about it." Shepard grinned


	2. Day Two: Cuddling

**Post Coup AU**

**Day Two: Cuddling**

As soon as Ash had stowed her gear in the armory and taken possession of the room once occupied by Samara as EDI had helpfully supplied- not that she had any idea who Samara was, she crashed down on one of the couches and closed her eyes. ‘I can’t believe I was that close to shooting the woman I love…’ shuddering at the thought of Shepard lying dead at her feet Ash didn’t hear the door whoosh open.  
“Hey” Shepard said, shooting around Ash gave her a small, sad smile.  
“Hey Skipper” The old endearment came out before Ash realized  
“Settling in alright?” Shepard asked  
“Yeah, it’s been great seeing some of the old crew, Garrus, Liara, hell even Joker.” Ash nodded  
“Hey! I heard that!” Joker called over the comms.  
“And EDI? About the body, I should have warned you, sorry.” Shepard rubbed the back of her neck, a sheepish look on her face.  
“Yeah” Ash drew the word out “I nearly shot her with my side arm before Joker could explain. I… Shepard, I’m sorry…”  
“Ash, you don’t need to apologize.” Shepard walked over to the couch and sat next to the other woman.  
“Yes I do” Ash sighed “I should have believed you.”  
“I did sort’ve work with them, Ash.” Shepard murmured “Hey, what about your sister? Is she okay?”  
“Yeah, she hid and Cerberus didn’t find her. Thanks for asking Shepard.” Ash smiled “You know, after the N… what happened they were the only thing that kept me from dropping off the map, crawling into a hole, and not coming out. And now… I was always the one to keep them safe when they were growing up, and now there’s no safe place, anywhere.”  
“Hey, we’ll kick the Reapers’ cuttlefish asses, ‘kay?” Shepard tried to reassure Ash  
“Shepard, about Horizon… I was just hurt that you were alive and hadn’t even sent word, not even ‘hey, I’m alive, under deep cover so I can’t say anything’.” Ash stared at her hands  
“Ash… I was sort of dead, I spent two years and twelve days pretty much constantly on the operating table. When I came to it was probably a month before Horizon and nobody would tell me where you were or how to contact you. Hell I almost had to beg to get Anderson to tell me that you were okay.” Shepard murmured  
“You were really dead? I thought you were just unconscious or something.” Ash’s eyes widened  
“The nearly exact words that one of my former crew used were ‘first time I saw you, you were nothing but meat and tubes’.” Shepard shook her head “I got better!” she added when she saw Ash’s shocked look. Wrapping her arms around the other woman she held her close “I got better, Ash.” Ash smiled, nodded, and snaked her arms around Shepard.  
“Shepard, I love you.” Ash murmured  
“I love you too, Ash” Shepard smiled  
The two stayed like that for awhile, just enjoying being with each other until finally Shepard spoke up. “So… we getting back together or what?” Ashley laughed and cuddled up to Shepard  
“What do you think, hero-lady?” Ash pressed a gentle kiss to Shepard’s cheek.


	3. Day Three: Watching a vid

**Watching a vid**

It was well into the night cycle of the Normandy when Ashley slunk to Shepard's quarters, she couldn't sleep, not with Virmire fresh in her mind. As the door opened she saw the Commander watching an old vid projected from her omni-tool.  
"Hey Skipper" Ash murmured from the doorway.  
"Ash, I thought you'd be asleep." Shepard paused the vid as she looked up and gave Ash a tired grin "c'mon in." Ash nodded and stepped into the small Captain's quarters. "What's wro... Forget I asked that. It's Virmire isn't it?"  
"Yeah" Ash nodded as she sat down in one of the chairs Shepard had. "I've never woke up in the sleeper from nightmares before... " she admitted  
"Wanna watch a vid? It's one of the old Batman ones from the 21st." Shepard suggested "I'll even throw in beer."  
Ash chuckled as she moved over to the futon couch that doubled as Shepard's bed. "Beer and Batman, well it beats nightmares." Watching Shepard stand up and move to the small fridge she took the offered bottle and popped the top off. "So which Batman is this?"  
"Just the best one ever made: The Dark Knight." Shepard keyed in a command on her omni-tool to start the vid from the beginning and then twisted the cap off her own beer. Sitting back on the couch she took a sip and smiled.

The next morning Liara walked into the bedroom to ask Shepard how she was doing, instead of flirting like she'd spent the past hour planning she found Shepard and Ash laying back on the couch, heads resting against each other, both sound asleep. Ash was snoring lightly, Shepard's mouth was hanging open, a line on drool drifting down towards her shirt, there were half a dozen empty bottles on the ground around the couch. Eyes wide Liara backed up, slipping on one of the bottles she landed on her back with a thud. Ash snorted as she jolted awake, blinking the sleep out of her dark eyes she saw the Asari and quirked a brow.  
"Commander, the Council is ordering us back to the Citadel." Joker's voice came over the intercom.  
"Wha... huh?" Shepard groaned as she opened her eyes, looking around she frowned sleepily as Liara tried to back out of the room. Something wasn't right, normally Joker would be making cracks left and right about the Commander's current situation "Hey Joker, why sssso sssssseriousssss?" she imitated the man playing the Joker in the vid.


	4. Chapter 4

**On a Date**

Ashley smiled as she looped one arm through Shepard’s as they walked through Silversun Strip, they’d been to the casino the night before while undercover and now that they finally had some time together, without a ship or apartment full of people neither knew what to do exactly.  
“So, glamorous superstar Spectre, what to do?” Shepard asked making Ash grin playfully  
“What, you don’t have everything planned, hero-lady?” Ashley asked as she cuddled up to Shepard.  
“I thought I’d let you take the lead.” Shepard smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to the other woman's temple.  
“Mm, sounds great” Ash grinned “but what I really want is us, alone, somewhere quiet with a nice view and just talk. We’ve never had the opportunity before.”  
“Alright then” Shepard nodded  
“Hmm I guess sushi’s a no-go since you fell through their floor.” Ash smirked  
“I’m never going to live that down, am I?” Shepard laughed  
“Ah, no I don’t think so.” Ash teased before pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek  
“Good, keeps the ego from running rampant.” Shepard kissed Ash lightly  
“Shepard… I love you, you know that, right?” Ash murmured suddenly  
“Of course I do. Ash I’ve known you’re not a word person since we were cocky Alliance soldiers after Saren. It’s what you do that counts.” Shepard smiled at Ash before planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
“Okay, as long as you know” Ashley smiled “So… food, burgers sound good?”  
“Burgers sound great” Shepard nodded “Just pick the place”  
—-  
As the two walked into a nice restaurant Shepard murmured lowly to the Asari showing them to a table and discreetly handed her a credit chit. The woman nodded and led them to a secluded table away and out of sight from the street but with a great view of the surrounding area. “Mmm, I like the way you think.” Ash grinned as they sat. An Asari waitress came out and took their drink orders- beer, because why not? They were on shore leave- after their drinks, a bowl of corn chips and salsa, courtesy of the manager who had family on Terra Nova came out Ash smiled and tried to think of where to start. She’d known Shepard for so long, had a ton of questions but couldn’t decide on just one.  
“Take your time Ash.” Shepard smiled at Ash, the brunette felt her heart swell seeing Shepard grinning, her emerald colored eyes betraying how much she loved Ash.  
“Let’s start at the beginning of the list then.” Ash smiled “You’ve never mentioned your family, why is that?”  
“Not much to tell, mom’s a Captain… erm Rear Admiral actually- promoted in field after Earth fell-, never knew my dad. Mom’s strong, what you’d expect from a career military woman. I grew up on ships mostly. Not much else to tell." Shepard shrugged "No family besides my mom."

"Alright, next question: What's the craziest thing that's ever happened to you?" Ashley grinned as Shepard frowned in thought for a moment before laughing. "What?"

"My eighteenth birthday, my... well we're not related but he's pretty much my big brother, and two friends went to Amsterdam. I woke up to the worst hangover I've ever had to this day, wearing my brother's clothes, and at some point I got 'your name here' tattooed on my ass." Shepard chuckled sheepishly "Whatever happened that night I can't remember."

"Oh my god..." Ash laughed

"Oh my god... is that? It is! Commander Shepard!" A gratingly familiar voice exclaimed gleefully.

"Excuse me? Asheera?" Shepard got their waitress's attention as she passed

"Yes?" The woman asked

"Could we get those burgers to go?" Ash asked as Conrad Verner approached the two.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kissing**

It had been a long day trekking through the caves on Utukku when Shepard finally stepped into the Captain's Quarters on the Normandy. Rubbing a sore spot on her right shoulder Shepard walked to her private terminal to check her mail, there were a couple emails from people she'd helped on the Citadel, one from Wrex saying that things were good with Tuchanka with the Genophage cured and that they were sending troops to Palaven, and a couple others. Shaking her head she grabbed her soft N7 hoodie and pulled it on as she walked towards the elevator. Just as she reached the door to her quarters the elevator opened revealing Ash standing there, an unsure look on her face as she walked off the elevator. "Hey." Shepard smiled

"Hey" Ash nodded "That was one hell of a mission, wasn't it? Who'd have thought we'd see rachni again."

"You'd have thought it." Shepard chuckled as she remembered how vehemently Ash had protested that Shepard release the queen back on Noveria.

"Well, yeah. But it was your call, and I stand by you." Ash smiled "Grunt's a badass." she changed the subject quickly as she let Shepard lead her into the Captain's Quarters and over to the couches. "This is nice" Ash murmured as she stared at the fish tanks.

"Yeah" Shepard nodded "You want something to drink?"

"Sure" Ash nodded as she sat down on the couch "You have any beer?"

"Of course " Shepard chuckled as she walked over to the small cooler she kept next to her bed. Opening it she fished out a couple of beer bottles out of the fridge before walking back to the couch. Handing Ash one of the bottles she sat down next to her and popped the top off her own.

"You really had me worried Alex." Ash murmured as she stared at the small, square coffee table. "When the prefabricated building fell off the cliff and you fell out the opening... god I was so worried." Shepard nodded knowing Ash was more shaken than she let on,

"We've been through worse, Ash." Shepard took a sip of beer before putting the bottle on the coffee table and wrapping her arms around Ash. "And I'm fine, a little pain in my shoulder but then again I landed on it."

"Shepard..." Ash sighed "I just ... god I flashed back to the Normandy, the first one when it-" Shepard cut Ash off by gently pressing her lips to Ash's own. It wasn't one of the passionate stolen kisses of their past but a sweet, slow burning one that washed away the fear and panic Ash had felt during the mission and the aftershocks of it that still radiated after the mission was over.

"I'm okay, Ash." Shepard grinned when she pulled back. "I'm okay."


	6. Chapter 6

**Wearing Each Other's Clothes**

"Commander, Admiral Anderson is on the QEC for you." EDI's voice woke Shepard from a deep sleep. Groaning as she opened her eyes Shepard looked over and saw Ash still sleeping soundly next to her.

"Mmkay EDI, I'll take it in the war room, just ask him to wait a minute." Shepard murmured

"Of course, Shepard." EDI said, Shepard leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Ash's temple as she carefully moved her other arm out from under the other woman's neck. Grabbing the first pair of pants and jacket she saw off the floor she pulled them on and zipped up the jacket. Trudging to the elevator she blinked the sleep from her eyes and rode down in silence while wondering why Anderson would be calling at such a god awful hour. As she walked out onto the CIC she noticed that only the skeleton crew were still up- even Joker was taking some rack time and snoring in his chair. Slinking over to the War room Shepard sighed as she waited for the weapons scan finished and the door unlocked, making a beeline to the QEC she pressed the connect button and stood at attention.

"Is everything alright, Admiral?" Shepard asked as the tired face of Admiral David Anderson appeared, she noted that her mentor had lost weight since they'd last spoken.

"Nothing too new, we lost contact with Moscow, it's not looking good although there may be survivors in the rural areas, China was hit bad too. As for us, we're making our way to London slowly but surely. Admiral Hackett's kept me up to date with the Crucible as best he can, what about allies?" Anderson asked

"We've got the Turians and Krogan thanks to the work on Tuchanka, the Asari and Salarians have committed troops after the attempted coup, we're still trying to find the Quarians but I'm hopeful we'll have their support soon." Shepard stifled a yawn

"Good, that's good. I'll let you get back to it then Shepard. Tell Williams I say hello." Anderson smiled

"Alright Anderson, good talking to you." Shepard nodded as Anderson cut the comm line, turning around she was just passing Traynor's station when it hit her. 'How does he know Ash and I...' Just then the elevator door opened revealing Ash standing sleepily wearing a black hoodie with a red stripe down the left arm and the N7 insignia... Shepard's hoodie.

"Why'd you leave?" Ash asked sleepily

"Anderson was on the QEC... and I think I accidentally outed that we're together." Shepard laughed as she walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor

"Well we are Spectres now so  I suppose it could be worse." Ash smiled.

"That is true." Shepard leaned over to capture Ash's lips with her own.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has mentions of Shingeki no Kyojin- or Attack on Titan by Isayama Hajime. Mikasa Ackerman, Ymir, Eren, and Christa all of whom are mentioned belong to him

**Cosplaying**

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Ash groaned as she pulled the short tan jacket Shepard had handed to her moments before, they were dressed in costumes from an old Japanese Anime from the 21st that Shepard had watched when she was a kid called Attack on Titan. They wore matching and almost identical costumes consisting of knee high dark brown boots, light grey pants, a dark brown sash around their waists, the shirts were different, Shepard's being a white button down shirt while Ash's was a dark grey t-shirt and then there were the harnesses strapped down their legs and across their shoulders attaching to a small hollow canister at the small of their backs. Shepard was also wearing a dark red scarf around her neck.

"They did say we were going to an Anime convention" Shepard grinned

"So you dressed us up?!" Ash laughed

"Work on your bored look, love. You're Ymir. The only thing she gives a rat's ass about is Christa." Shepard smiled

"And let me guess, you're dressed up as Christa?" Ash smiled

"No, Mikasa Ackerman- the protagonist, Eren's adoptive sister." Shepard shook her dyed black hair as she checked the harness  she'd strapped on Ash.

"And what is Ymir?" Ash asked

"One of their trainee squad mates who joins the Scouting Legion with them. There's not much interaction between her and Mikasa." Shepard's voice took the cryptic tone that always appeared when she was hiding something but decided not to pursue it. "You should really watch it, it's entertaining." She grinned

"Fine, after this we'll watch a couple episodes and I'll see if I'm interested in watching more." Ash smiled "Don't say I never do anything for you."

"I'd never!" Shepard grinned before kissing Ash lovingly "Now come on, this criminal isn't going to arrest himself. Your pistol's hidden in the canister, just place you right hand on the side and it'll read your fingerprints and open."

"Let's go, sooner we catch the bastard the sooner I'm out of this ridiculous get up." Ash kissed Shepard lightly before walking to the door of their small hotel room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Shopping**

Walking through Zakera Ward Shepard's eyes were wide, she honestly couldn't believe that the Keepers and repair crews had gotten so much fixed in just three months time, the buildings were fixed and neon lights flashing as she and Ash walked hand in hand towards the marketplace. "Sar's birthday's coming up... and Abby's anniversary... mom's birthday is next month..." Ash murmured under her breath as they passed Elkoss Combine.

"I can't believe they've fixed this much in just three months, I mean there's still damage obviously but..." Shepard said as she looked around.

"Yeah, the keepers really know what they're doing. Okay, Alex I know I'm missing something, there's Sar's birthday on the twenty-ninth, Abby's anniversary on the fourth next month, my mom's birthday is the seventeenth, I can't think of what I'm missing." Ash groaned

"Your birthday's the fourteenth Ash." Shepard chuckled as Ash's eyes widened as she realized she'd forgotten her own birthday. Hearing her omni-tool go off Shepard checked the message she'd gotten and nodded. "Sorry babe, gotta take care of this. Shouldn't take too long. I'll call you when I'm done?" She leaned over and pressed her lips to Ash's

"Yeah, I'll probably still be trying to find something for my mom" Ash nodded as Shep turned and started to walk off, grasping Shepard by the arm Ash pulled her back over and kissed her again. "Don't get into too much trouble."

"I always try not to!" Shepard chuckled, pressing one last kiss to Ash's lips she jogged off. Catching a cab to the Presidium she walked over to a redheaded woman in her early twenties at Apollo's café. "Thanks for meeting me Sarah, I'm sort've lost when it comes to... y'know."

The redheaded woman laughed and nodded "Don't worry about it Shepard." She hugged Shepard quickly when the soldier approached "So what's my illustrious sister up to?"

"Right now, shopping for your birthday, Abby's anniversary, and your mom's birthday, if she gets done with that Liara's going to 'accidentally' run into her." Shepard chuckled, Sarah laughed

"Nice one." Sarah grinned "So I was looking around while you were ditching Ash and I think I've found a few that she'd love." she spoke rapidly as she led Shepard towards a high end jewelry store and over to the engagement rings. Shepard grinned, a light blush spreading across her cheeks as she thought of how Ash was going to flip out on her birthday.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hanging out with Friends**

Ashley couldn't help but smile when she saw Shepard grinning like a kid on their way to the toy store. It'd been six months since the end of the Reaper War and the first time the gang from the first Normandy have had the chance to get together. Threading her fingers through Shepard's as their cab flew towards Silversun Strip from the Spectre Offices down on the Presidium. When they reached the Casino Shepard paid the driver and jumped out of the cab, Ash close behind. Walking into the Silver Coast Casino Ash fell into step beside Shepard and grasped her hand, threading their fingers together.

"Shepard, Ash!" Liara called from a table where she, Garrus, Tali, and Joker were sitting in a secluded corner. Ash grinned at the Asari as she and Shepard walked to the table and sat down.

"So how've the two loooove birds been?" Tali slurred

"How long has she been hitting the sauce for?" Shepard chuckled

"Not long, but Liara won't tell us what she knows about the two of you." Joker grinned

" There's not much to tell." Shepard grinned cheekily as a waitress came over.

"What can I get you Captain Shepard?" An Asari waitress asked, her eyes lingering on Shepard, or in particular Shepard's chest.

"You know what, bring a bottle of Jäegermeister, a bottle of the Dextro equivalent, six shot glasses and a straw." Shepard turned her attention to the waitress as she spoke.

"Sounds good." Ash nodded. With that the waitress walked off to get the order and came back a minute later, placed the bottles on the table and passed out the glasses making sure to give Tali the straw before walking off again.

"So, you never said. What _is_ up with you two. I mean Ash is acting... well she didn't nearly pummel the woman for staring at your chest while taking the order, that's not normal." Garrus asked as he stared at the two.

"You want to tell them or should I?" Shepard looked at Ash, that goofy grin spreading across her face.

"I'll do it. Pour the shots." Ash grinned as Shepard nodded, reached for the bottles and poured shots into each, making sure not to mix up which alcohol was which. "So, Shepard proposed. We're getting married!"

What appeared to be three shocked looks (Tali's luminous eyes were wide behind her clouded visor) met Ash's grinning face, Liara fist bumping Shepard next to her. "When did this happen?!" Tali squealed as Shepard handed each of them a shot.

"On my birthday, we're still trying to figure out when the wedding will be but it's definitely happening."

"I'll be damned, congratulations." Garrus nodded

"Yeah, I'll drink to that." Joker held up his shot

"To the happy couple!" Liara grinned, all six drank the shots down quickly.

The rest of the night was spent reminiscing about the old days on both the SR-1 and SR-2, no one went home sober- luckily Matriarch Aethyta owned the bar and made sure they all got home in one piece.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this took so long to get out- mostly because I've been working a lot and lost the prompt list with a side dose of writers block. For a time line this takes place 9-10 months after the end of ME3... I think...  
> Second of all. I'm not a big fan of Vega- mostly because of how he acts in the Citadel DLC. So if you love him you may want to skip this chapter.  
> And third- Shep's relationship with her mother was kinda fun to develop, they're close and they care about each other but at the same time they're so used to quick vid calls that in the rush of 'I only have a minute, are you okay?' stuff gets left out.

**Chapter 10: Meeting Family**

"How long has it been since you've seen your mother?" Ashley asked as she and Shepard climbed out of the cab they'd taken to Purgatory from their apartment near Sunset Strip.

"Seen? Since before I... before the first Normandy was destroyed, I spoke to her shortly before the party after the whole stolen identity thing." Shepard ran one hand through her crimson hair before she slipped a simple platinum band off her left ring finger and onto the chain she had her ID tags on.

"And you didn't tell her we eloped. Jesus, Alex!" Ashley laughed

"She's going to be _so_ pissed" Shepard groaned but turned to smile at Ash. "God, you're beautiful." she leaned over and pressed her lips to Ash's.

"I love you, skipper." Ash smiled as they parted

"I love you too. Have fun with your sisters."  Shepard pressed a gentle kiss to Ash's forehead

"I will, have fun with your mother." Ash smiled as they walked into the bar

"Ash! There you are!" Sarah called as Shepard spotted a middle aged woman in Alliance dress blues with the bars of a Rear Admiral on her shoulders.

"Hey mom" Shepard called as she walked up to the woman.

"Alexandra!" Hannah smiled widely as she grasped Alex by the shoulders and looked her up and down. "You look well."

"You do too mom." Shepard smiled "So how've you been?"

"Good, busy." Hannah nodded "The rebuilding on Earth are going nicely, which you would know if you checked in with Hackett... or called."

"Sorry... it's been... difficult with the council to say the least." Shepard sighed as she flagged the bartender over. "Crown Reserve, on the rocks." She called

"Make it two!" Hannah called as a lock of her grey streaked red hair fell from its tight bun to frame her face. "I heard a rumor that the Salarians are being thrown off the council, is that true?" She asked when the bartender walked down the bar

"For once the rumors are true." Alex nodded as the man came back with their drinks.

"Do you want to set up a tab?" The bartender asked

"Yeah sure, the name's Shepard." Alex nodded

"Oh! Commander Shepard! I didn't recognize you!" The bartender's eyes widened "I'll get right on that Commander!"

"Thanks" Shepard nodded

"So, you have a boyfriend?" Hannah asked "You look more relaxed than I've seen you in ages, hon."

"Mom" Shepard drew the word out with a groan, across the crowded club she caught sight of Ash with three women around her age laughing at something one of them said "No, I don't have a boyfriend. The Reapers being destroyed is a _hell_ of a relaxant." she took a long drink of scotch

"What about that Vega man you had on ship during the war? Technically you're not with the Alliance anymore." Hannah suggested

"Ew, NO! Vega's an idiot and a complete... ugh god mom I was the one who seconded the report on him for conduct unbecoming of an Alliance Officer that got him thrown out of the N7 program!" Shepard downed the rest of her drink, the bartender quickly refilled it for her.

"Well what about-"

"Mother, first of all I'm  gay, second of all I'm married!"  Shepard spoke quickly before screwing her eyes shut and groaning "and that was _not_ how I planned to tell you that." Opening her eyes she saw Hannah staring at her, mouth hanging open.

"Y-you're m-married?" Hannah asked "You're joking."

"I'm not joking mom" Shepard shook her head "Shit... I should've called you but it... ah fuck it." Hannah stared at her for a long moment.

"You are the _worst_ daughter ever!" Hannah laughed "So when do I get to meet her?"

"I uh... well Ash is hanging out with her sisters right now, so how about dinner tomorrow night?" Shepard scratched her head.

\---

Hours later Ash and Shepard were sitting one of the couches, Shepard gently kneading the muscles in Ash's shoulders as the other woman read poetry on a datapad. "So, how did meeting with your mom go?" Ash groaned contently as Shepard worked her muscles, releasing all the tension Ash had built up.

"It was... interesting to say the least." Shepard bit down on her lower lip lightly "How was hanging with your sisters?"

"It was great." Ash grinned "Abby and Lynn are doing well, Sarah's got a new boyfriend."

"I... uh I should tell you... " Shepard started

"Tell me what, Alex?" Ash looked up at Shepard

"I accidentally told my mom we're married." Shepard muttered

"What?!" Ash yelled "Alex, you told your mother that we got married without mentioning it to her!"

"I know!" Shepard groaned "God she suggested that I get together with Vega and I just lost all discretion."

"Vega? Oh god" Ash groaned as Shepard gently teased the muscles in her shoulders to relax.

"Sorry, love. I know that we could have told her more gently but... _god_ Vega? I'd sooner sell myself to Aria as a sex slave." Shepard muttered, Ash laughed as she leaned back against Shepard and placed her datapad aside.

"So, she wants to meet you. And I made reservations at the Ryuusei sushi bar." Shepard moved to wrap her arms around Ash and held her close.

"Hey, maybe if we're lucky the floor will collapse again" Ash ribbed

"Ass" Shepard kissed the top of Ash's head

"You love it" Ash chuckled

"Yes, I do." Shepard grinned

\---

Shepard gave Ash a reassuring smile as they walked into the Ryuusei sushi bar. "She'll love you, don't worry." Shepard  murmured as they walked to where Hannah was sitting at a table waiting for them. "Just be yourself."

"Right, all I did was run off and elope with her daughter who forgot to tell her! She's gonna hate me..." Ash muttered nervously "Skipper, I love you."

"I love you too. And she won't hate you" Shepard smiled as they reached the table. "Hey mom"

"Alexandra, and Commander Williams, somehow I'm not surprised to be seeing you." Hannah smiled

"I- it's good to see you again, Admiral Shepard." Ash said nervously

"Oh please, call me Hannah, after all we're family now." Hannah laughed

"Told you" Shepard muttered as the two sat down. Ash lightly punched her in the arm earning a laugh from Shepard as an Asari waiter scuttled over to take their drink orders.

"What can I get you three to drink?" the waitress asked

"I'll have scotch on the rocks." Hannah chuckled

"Make that three" Ash and Shepard said in unison.

"So how long have you two been together?" Hannah asked

"On and off since the Saren investigation... so about five years give or take." Shepard shrugged

"Damn... it's really been that long..." Ash smiled as the waiter came back over with their drinks.

"Okay, I can get over forgetting to call me when you decided to get married because the war was going on, Lexie. However if the two of you ever decide to procreate I expect to be informed." Hannah grinned at Shepard

"Mom!" Shepard groaned

"Oh lord, what have I gotten myself into..." Ash laughed

 


End file.
